You're my special one
by Afuro Terumi
Summary: Too lazy to write... I'm sleepy.


**AraHika – You're My Special One.**

* * *

><p>Why, why of all people… Why does it have to be him? I don't really understand, until it makes my mind focus on him only. I'm still trying to find the answer, but failed due to the pressure from that guy (or maybe it's just that I was only thinking about him the whole time).<p>

Every time we're close to each other, it makes me hard to breathe. Whenever he touches me, it makes my heart beats faster. Even my face turns red because of the slight touch. And whenever he smiles to me, it makes my heart skip a beat and then it ended up with me turning my face away from him.

I don't know why. So I've decided to tell Yuno about it. And her conclusion was;

"_Hmm… hard to breathe whenever near, blush hard and heart beats fast… Aha! I know!"_

"_Wha- What is it?"_

"_You, Hoshihara Hikaru, are in love!"_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes, in love with the certain person!"_

"_So that means I'm in love with Arata?_

And she squealed in joy for like five whole minutes.

Thanks to her conclusion, I kept on running away from him. Even Haruki and Sakuya asked me if I had any problems with him. It gets even worst at night, because we're roommates. And roommates are meant to sleep in the same room TOGETHER, but not in the same bed. And I was really am thankful for that.

* * *

><p>Until one night, he suddenly slips into my bed. His hands reached my waist, just so that he can pull me closer. His breath… It was warm. And I can feel his heart beating fast and even faster. He suddenly kissed me on the head and slowly whisper,<p>

"_You don't know how long I've been keeping this feeling from you. It felt like years. I tried to tell you, but you just walk away like that. I was in pain because I can't even tell you that… I love you…"_

I froze. His words, for the first time, it was full with emotions. Sad, depress, and… disappointment. After his little confession, he walked back to his bed and fell asleep then. I turned my head around, and tried to sleep.

"_A- Arata… I'm sorry…"_ I whispered back slowly. I never did know he had feelings for me. I guess I was the only one who never knew and he was desperately wanted me to know.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up and realised he was already out of bed. I glanced at my surroundings but failed to spot him. I sighed and got up, "Time to get ready for school." I continued on my morning routine, getting ready for school. Usually I will get up earlier but looks like today, he was earlier than me.<p>

When I reached school, he was already there, talking to Sakuya and Haruki about yesterday's battle. I walked in and pretend like nothing happened last night.

"Morning, Hikaru." Haruki bid me.

"Morning." I bid back and fish out a book out of my bag. From the corner of my eye, I saw him looking at me. I focused my eyes on my book again and tried to calm down but too bad luck wasn't with me this morning, just because his eyes were still on me. I couldn't even focus on my book and almost crush it.

"Now that's it. I've had enough." I murmured. I stood up from my seat and narrowed my eyes at him. "You, we need to talk for a sec…" He looked confused at first but then proceed when I mouthed "Now." He stood up and followed me. We kept on walking, not even talking to each other, only the sound of our footsteps to be heard. After a few minutes of walking, we finally reach the school rooftop.

"Umm… So… what're we doing here?" He finally said something after a few minutes of walking. As I was trying to arrange my words, he butted in, "Nice weather isn't it?" My mind stop and I looked up. It was definitely a nice weather but maybe a wrong topic to talk about. I look down and arrange my words again.

After a few seconds arranging, I finally say it. "Arata." He flinched a little and replied, "Y-Yes?" I turned my glance at him and continued to say what I wanted. "Last night, what were you doing?" I saw his face slowly getting red and he was sweating a little. "Uh… I was… reading…?" Then he showed his grin.

I clenched my fist and screamed out, "Lie! What were you actually doing?!" He almost fall at the sudden outrage and was trying to find an answer. I saw how hard he was trying. I walk to him and slowly cupped his face, "Please, just tell me the truth…" I whispered. "Please…"

His expression turned calmer as he reached for my hands, "I… I was confessing to you while you were asleep," he paused, but then continued after staring into my eyes, "I'm stupid, aren't I?" He kissed my hands gently, and held it close to his heart, "If I just had the courage to tell you, in front of you, not when you're asleep."

I gripped his hands gently and stared into his beautiful indigo eyes, "The truth is…" I started, "I'm not mad at all." He was surprised as he was hearing to what I was saying. "I too, wish I had the courage to tell you. I talked to Yuno about it and she said I was in love with you. I didn't believe it at first, but then I noticed. Every second, every minute, every hour and every day, all what I thought about… was only you, Arata."

His eyes were then sparkling and smiled, "So that means, can I confess to you now?" He grinned as I nod slowly. "Okay. On this beautiful day I wanted to tell you, Hoshihara Hikaru that I, Sena Arata, am really in love with you. So, will you accept me?" He winked and I laughed a little. "Ba-Baka… Hihi… Okay, now it's my turn isn't it? I, Hoshihara Hikaru, will accept you, Sena Arata, to become my…" I paused for a few seconds and continued awkwardly, "-boyfriend?"

Both of us were silent for a few moments and burst into laughs. "What was that?" He said through laughs. I couldn't even answer anything because I was still laughing. A few minutes passed, we finally stop laughing and looked at each other. He slowly pushed me against the fence. Our faces were only a few centimetres away now and his was cornering me. He brought his face nearer and whispered slowly, "Well, now I can kiss you, right?" He draws his face away and stared into my eyes. I pulled you closer and replied, "Of course."

Without any hesitations, he pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. After a few seconds, it already became a kiss full with lust and it drew me wanting more from him. The whole world suddenly disappeared and I never even thought he would be good kisser like that. He pulled back suddenly and was breathing heavily. I, in the other hand, was in the same condition like him. He pulled me closer and hugged me lovingly. "I love you…" he said in a soft voice. I returned his hug and breathe in his scent, then I muffled on his chest, "I love you too…"

"Another kiss perhaps?" he asked suddenly. I smiled and then proceed to it, "Sure." After that the whole world was disappearing as our lips connected. It soon turned out becoming the same lusty kiss again. As we were still kissing the door suddenly opens. "Arata? Hika-…" It was Haruki who opened it. We quickly pulled away from each other and glared at him. "Ah… Sorry if I'd interrupt with your… date but class is about to start." His face was a little bit of red and he finished his sentence quickly then shut the door. The both of us got up and headed to class.

On our way to class, he suddenly held my hand. I turned to him and he was looking at me. I smiled and then closed my eyes. "You know what?" I suddenly blurt. He replied, "What?" I looked into his eyes and kissed his hand, "You're my special one, Arata." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "You're my special one too, Hikaru!"

I guess it's not so bad if we just be truth to the ones we loved huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Minna! Sorry for not uploading stories recently… Gomen… I'm really am sorry… I hope you can forgive me by reading this story. This one of my favourite OTP from Danball Senki. I hope my grammar is alright… Once again minna, I'm sorry!<strong>


End file.
